


Who Says You Can’t Go Home?

by floatingdreams



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stranger Things Fusion, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Stranger Things Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19659913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingdreams/pseuds/floatingdreams
Summary: **Spoilers about Stranger Things 3, please tread lightly**A home isn’t always a physical place. In fact, a home can be found within the comfort of the ones we love most. El and the Byers make a decision; one that involves seeing the light within Hawkins, Indiana.





	Who Says You Can’t Go Home?

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, this will include spoilers for Stranger Things 3.   
> Also, this is mildly AU. I just really needed some fluff to heal. Enjoy!

A prisoner released into the free world never sheds their shackles. While they may physically roam outside a cell’s four walls, the mental strain doesn’t fully give way.

Eleven had been free for three years from her confinement, and in those few dozens of months, she had endured a hellacious amount of pain. It was common to encounter some loses, however, it seemed like she was a magnet that couldn’t be bound to anything permanently.

Once she had moved away with the Byers, El was convinced she would never find a home. While she physically had a roof standing securely above her head, it somehow felt as though she had never been more vulnerable.

Luckily, even though everything else around her felt false and crumbly, her first home never faltered.

Mike Wheeler was a dream. There were days she convinced herself that she had imagined him entirely because he was simply too good to be true. However, their relationship was very much real. In fact, their romance ignited a change so revolutionary that all felt like it could go right.

The Byers family, which now included El, had just departed from Hawkins to head back home after their holiday break. While Will and El spent their time frolicking with the party as normal teens; Joyce and Jonathan, with the help of Nancy, had a plan wound up their sleeves.

The tears that had streamed down El’s face as she parted ways with the love of her life were just beginning to dry when the car suddenly veered down an old gravel road. The action left Will and his newly integrated sister feeling heavily confused as the interstate sign they had passed a second before indicated that they were still four miles from their exit.

The two shared a look of confusion before Will poked Joyce’s shoulder, “mom, the exit isn’t for another few miles.”

“N-no,” Joyce started with a stutter as her fingers fidgeted against the steering wheel, “but this is the exit for us.”

With everything that had happened in the past, El couldn’t help but feel wary. She was still left reeling on low battery after the events of July 1985. Her powers had remained dormant, but she was now slowly gaining the ability to lift a soda can with her mind. And with that being said, she couldn’t stop the pit of fear that festered in her gut as she felt suspicion creep in on them; knowing she had no proper powers to defend them.

“What is going on?” El briskly asked.

Jonathan, who had noticed his mother’s failure to remain neutral, warmly assured, “everything is fine, we promise. We are making a quick stop somewhere.”

Will rolled his eyes and huffed, “a stop in the middle of the woods? Yeah, I think I’ll pass.”

Nobody spoke another word, so El busied herself by taking in the surroundings. The trees were endless and there was nothing else in sight; well, at least until they approached a private driveway.

There was a two story cabin nestled at the top of the hill. The house had warm lights radiating within it and it’s stature gave off such an inviting presence that Eleven immediately thought back to her cabin — Hopper’s cabin.

Joyce put the car in park and spoke gently, “I know this is seems really strange, but I think you two might want to see this.”

Will and El shared a similar look of unsettlement before they shrugged, deciding that whatever happens; happens. The duo got out of the car in sync and slowly walked up to the door. In an instant, the two clutched onto one another’s arms for stability as they saw utter familiarity.

‘Castle Byers, All Friends Welcome.’

“W-what is this?” Will whipped around to face his mom and brother.

Joyce, who had been overseeing their reactions, squeezed her son’s shoulder, “none of us have felt at home since the move. And for some reason, I know this is where we are supposed to be.”

El’s feet swayed lightly as realization coated her skin. She almost didn’t want to ask the question that was burning the tip of her tongue, but she needed an answer before her hopes became too high.

“This is home? Are we moving back home?” 

Joyce burst into silent tears at the girl’s fragile voice. Rather than responding verbally, her head vigorously nodded as she brought Eleven into a crushing embrace. 

And for the first time in months, the four of them felt like they could finally exhale. 

———————————————

An hour had passed since El and Will took their first steps into the new house. The place was nicely set up; thanks to Joyce, Jonathan, and Nancy, so it already withheld all of their valued belongings. They were never returning back to the place they had stayed for months because this was the place where they belonged.

Just before El reached her bedroom door, she stopped herself short. Joyce took notice of her hesitation and questioned, “is everything okay?”

El nodded as a tear threatened to leave her eye, “it’s perfect. And I know we just got here, but can I go see Mike? I have to tell him.”

The middle aged woman couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face as her voice came out louder than before, “Jonathan! Can you take El back to the Wheeler’s? I think he should be here for this.”

The older teen and Eleven moved quickly back to the car. They remained silent for the drive, mostly due to Jonathan already having an adequate understanding of his inquired sister. And if the anxious excitement that was bouncing off of the car’s interior said anything, it was the fact that she needed some peace.

When they pulled up to the Wheeler’s, Jonathan pointed to the front door, “I’ll go in this way and get Nancy. You can probably use the basement because that’s where he’ll be.”

El smiled lightly at his ability to understand and whispered, “thank you.”

Before she even realized they had parted ways, Eleven had already arrived at the basement door. She could barely remember her feet taking her here; but almost like a magnet, it was as though she was pulled to wherever he was.

Deciding against knocking, she settled on softly opening the unlocked door. She walked in using featherlight steps to assure nobody heard her enter. And apparently, she had done such a good job of being stealthy that Mike; who was laying beneath the makeshift fort, hadn’t even noticed her yet.

Although, not even a second later, it seemed that claim was made invalid as Mike suddenly tumbled out of the fort. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were rosy from where his tears had flowed. He stared directly at Eleven for nearly ten seconds before he began gripping his hair.

Mike mumbled, “please stop. She’s not here. She’s safe, but she left. She’s safe, and she’ll be back soon.”

He repeated that mantra for almost a full minute before El stepped forward. Her chest felt heavy as she finally reached her boyfriend, who clearly felt rather overwhelmed by her abrupt presence. She leaned in closely and felt his inviting breath fan across her face, which served as a refreshing wake up call.

Not wasting another moment, El picked up his clammy hand and placed it over her heart. She remained silent for a moment before she murmured, “I’m really here, Mike. I know we just left, but I had to tell you something.”

The dark brown eyes in front of her became glassy as he cried, “what is it? Is everything okay? Is it me? Did I do something? What—“

Rather than let him spiral into a full blown panic, El distracted him in the best way possible. She pressed her chest against his and abruptly landed her lips upon his own. Their tears mingled in with their open mouths, allowing them to experience the flavors of their utterly raw emotion. Their fingers roamed naturally, feeling each curve that their skin had offered.

A minute later, once their lips had separated, Mike leaned his forehead against her’s. He scanned over her eyes, searching for the bad news he had assumed to come, but felt relief as he saw a light in her irises.

Before he could ask, El spared a small smile as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck, “what if I told you that you can never get rid of me?”

“I would say that’s my dream come true,” Mike retorted with rapid honesty.

Biting her lip to stop herself from grinning, Eleven whispered as if it was the grandest secret, “we moved back to Hawkins. I live twenty minutes down the road.”

El wasn’t entirely sure how she expected Mike to respond, however, she definitely didn’t think there would be radio silence. Yet, even after a moment, his freckled face remained blank.

“Mike? Do you understand?” She questioned with mild irritation.

Suddenly, she watched as his lip began to wobble and felt as his body shook, “is this a cruel joke, or is this really happening?”

El interlaced their fingers together and tugged him impossibly closer, “it’s real. If you come with me, you can see it for yourself.”

With her boyfriend’s permission, she began guiding his lanky body out of the basement and walked them back to Jonathan’s car; where Nancy had now joined. The drive was rather quick, especially considering the fact that Mike had lovingly ran his fingers through Eleven’s wavy hair the entirety of the commute. 

Once the car was parked back outside of the house, and before El could open her own car door; Mike had already flown around the vehicle and yanked the door open for her.

He goofily took her hand in his own and said with a bow, “my lady.”

El rolled her eyes at his silly antics and reached up on her tippy toes to press a kiss against his sharp cheekbone. She looked him over and lowly said, “I haven’t seen my bedroom yet. I was hoping you’d be there with me when I look for the first time.”

“Of course,” he assured quickly and gently pulled her along with him to the entryway.

Will and Joyce warmly welcomed the young pair and lightly guided Mike around the home. His eyes were welled with tears the entire time, mostly because he was still in shock that one of his wishes was coming true.

A few moments later, the rest of the family seemed as though they had made a silent pact to disappear, which the couple appreciated greatly as they reached her bedroom door.

Mike took notice of El’s shaking hand that remained frozen on the doorknob before he leaned down and murmured against her ear, “hey, it’s okay. This is your home and I will be right here with you.”

Her honey brown eyes peered up at him as she mutedly mouthed, “promise?”

“Promise,” he sealed his confirmation with a soothing kiss upon the crown of her head.

Rather than make this any more painstakingly drawn out, El decided to open the door like one would rip off a bandaid. They took a step into the space and felt as the wind was knocked out of their lungs. The room surrounding them now made them feel as though they had walked into a time capsule. 

The walls were painted the same shade of green that her room at the cabin had been, and there were photos of everyone she cared about. It almost felt like they were in the same space where they had shared all of their kisses and cuddles just months before things slipped between their fingers.

With watery smiles strewn across their faces, the two of them childishly plopped onto her bed. El quickly buried her face into the crook of Mike’s neck as his long arms wound themselves around her middle. The sense of pure tranquility blanketed their bones as the idea of getting to spend each day like this sunk into their minds.

After a minute of silence, Mike looked down and asked, “do you like it?”

A choked cry left her throat as she said, “I love it. It feels like home in the best ways possible, and I love that I’ll be closer to you,” a whimper left her as she stared at the closed door before quietly adding “I just feel like he’s going to walk through that door any minute and give us the three inches lecture.”

El felt a tear that had dropped from her boyfriend’s eye fall into her scalp, and she graciously cooed, “it’s okay. This is supposed to be a happy moment because we get to be together whenever we want.”

Mike’s smile was so big as he pulled her further into his hold, hugging her closely as he gently said, “this can still be a happy moment even if we talk about Hopper. I know that he would be thrilled to see all you guys moving back to Hawkins to be with the people you have here. It’s what he would want.”

El nodded as tears filled her eyes again, “he would be happy. Just like we are.”

The two were silent for a few more moments as they shared comforting caresses. However, Mike’s hands stilled on her waist as his eyes connected with a frame on the other side of the room. He immediately recognized it was the letter his girlfriend held so closely to her heart.

His eyes must have lingered too long as El’s followed his direction. The moment she took notice of the delicately framed item, an unreadable smile graced her face. She swore she could hear his gruff voice reciting the chicken scratched writing that he had once penciled in.

Not able to remain quiet any longer, Mike dared to bring up what she had told him months before, “do you still think he’s out there?”

She weakly nodded and looked up at her boyfriend, “I do. Do you think it’s crazy that I think that?”

Eleven nearly laughed out loud as Mike’s hair fluttered around as he shook his head back and forth. Her laughter soon faded into a bright grin as his hands reached up and cradled her face, “I don’t think it’s crazy because I think you’re right. He’ll be back.”

After those words left his mouth, El allowed her body to truly relax. Her form melted into Mike’s as she hugged his side and buried her face into his chest. There was a sense of hope that only he could provide. And now that she would be seeing much more of him, she could already feel a change in her atmosphere.

The couple lounged there for the rest of the night, sharing comments of adoration and sneaking burning kisses before they began drifting off to sleep. 

Mike’s eyes were fighting against his drowsiness, but were losing the battle. Just as his body gave into rest, he managed to whisper, “I love you so much.”

El raised her chin up and pressed a kiss into his neck, “I love you too.”

Once Mike had fallen asleep, El failed to follow him right away as her thoughts consumed her.

Her powers may have been laying on the low, but there was something that told her they would be returning soon. Her senses were screaming within her that neither her abilities or Hopper were gone. Deep down, she knew a mission lies ahead of her. And once everything fully restored, she would find her father.

She was home; with Mike and her newly assembled family. And while that made her happy, her determination blazed onward.

El was going to bring Hopper home as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is recovering from the beautifully traumatic season of Stranger Things.  
> If anyone would like to discuss the fact that; 1) Mileven will totally get past this distance & will remain in love, and 2) the fact that Hopper is certainly still alive — then please feel welcome to come chat with me on Instagram (@ eggohopper)!  
> Sending you all many hugs!  
> Mel❤️


End file.
